


An Unexpected Reunion

by RelicIron



Series: Cross-faction Fraternization [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Implied Murder, Kaliyo is an accidental cock block, M/M, Making Out, agent with the lone wolf ending, disaster spy Theron suspicious, he's space batman and spend his time rooting out corruption in both factions, i got the timeline messed up a little so this is between Yavin 4 and Ziost, poor spy boys can't catch a break, sneaky agent is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelicIron/pseuds/RelicIron
Summary: Theron is minding his own business on Nar Shaddaa, when he has an uninvited (but not entirely unwanted) guest join him at his table.
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: Cross-faction Fraternization [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706377
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer waiting for me to do more with it, so here's what I got so far and if I come up with a little more, I'll add to it later.  
Edit: Hey guess what, I came up with more!

Theron sighed as he nursed his shitty beer and scrolled through his data-pad, only pretending to pay attention to the words that slid by.

His true focus was on the security feeds taking up the lower half of his vision, courtesy of his implants.

The job he was currently on wasn’t too difficult, just gathering proof of some corrupt Republic official using the gangs of Nar Shaddaa to do his dirty work, but he’d seen ‘easy’ ops like this go sideways fast.

So here, he was, biding his time in a nice public place, using the cameras posted outside the bar to scan for any gangsters who’d tailed him from the abandoned warehouse he’s been using for his surveillance.

He’d already been here an hour, and so far the security system had shown him two muggings and some unidentifiable animal digging through the trash in the alleyway.

No thugs trying to look casual while waiting across the street.

No assassins creeping around back to get the drop on him.

Still, he knew better than to think he was in the clear just yet. He had another hour, minimum, before he could satiate his paranoia.

He snorted.

Better paranoid than dead.

And as if sensing his thoughts, one of the camera feeds went dead.

Theron tensed slightly.

Ok, no need to panic just yet, it wasn’t unusual for a bar in this district to have power fluctuations or shit equipment.

This could just be an innocent malfunc-

The other three feeds cut out.

…… Alright, maybe now **_was_** the time to panic.

He quickly closed out from the feeds and tried to casually turn off and put away his data-pad.

A shootout in a bar like this was going to mean civilian casualties if he didn’t get his ass out of he-

“Hello, Theron.”

Relief and horror warred in his gut as he just barely resisted the urge to whip around.

He knew that voice.

He saw the shimmer in the air move to the opposite end of his table before sliding into the booth.

Theron did his best to keep his face locked in ‘slightly intrigued but not surprised’ as the man across from him flickered into view.

Short, navy hair brushing over his eyebrows, and a mess of meandering scars cutting across his face; Agent Jet Vehl looked just as he did when they’d parted in Yavin 4.

And although he sported a pleasant expression, he was just as unreadable, and just as dangerous.

Damned Chiss stoicism.

“Jet,” he replied.

To be honest, Theron wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act here.

What _**do**_ you do when faced with a veteran enemy intelligence agent who probably knew at least nine different ways to kill you at any given moment, and who you’d also… sort of… had a ‘thing’ with? Theron still wasn’t sure how to define what they had on Rishi and Yavin 4, all he knew was that he still thought about that goodbye kiss more than he probably should.

Jet snorted, “Now, now, none of that. I’m not here to kill you, or interfere in your operations.”

“Then what are you here for?”

He smiled, and this time it reached his eyes, “I was feeling a bit nostalgic for a certain Republic spy.”

Guess Theron wasn’t the only one thinking too much about Yavin 4.

He cleared his throat, “I- uh… thought we both agreed to go our separate ways.”

Jet cocked his head, “If that is how you would prefer it, I can leave.”

He made no move to get up, but Theron couldn’t help the rushed, “No!” slipping out.

The bastard even had the nerve to look smug.

“I mean, if you’d really like to uh-… catch up… I’d be all for it, but now’s maybe not the best time.”

“You’re waiting for those gangsters tailing you to show up.”

“Ye- wait, what?”

He smirks, “I noticed them following you, so I took the liberty of jamming their com signal and dispatching them.”

He roots around in his jacket for a second before producing a com-link that’s seen better days and sliding it across the table.

“This was on one of them, hopefully you can get something useful off of it.”

Theron blinked down at it, “You didn’t mess with it, did you?”

He wasn’t entirely sure, but he could’ve sworn Jet rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, if you’re here for the reason I think you are, it’s important that there are no signs of tampering or that fool will get off on a technicality.”

His brows shot up, “So you _**have**_ been spying on me.”

Jet shrugged, “Only enough to ensure I didn’t step on your toes. To be truthful that official was on my list anyways, so you taking him down means less work for me.”

“And why did you want him taken down?”

The warmth in his red eyes leeched out of them and his voice turned cold, “Men like him are a blight on the galaxy, and his subordinates deserve better, regardless of what banner they’re flying. I was in a position to stop it, and I would have, had I not had more pressing issues.”

There was more there, Theron knew it, but he could also tell now wasn’t the time to go there.

Instead he finally smiled back and let the eagerness he’d been holding at bay color his words.

“Guess I’ve got time to catch up, then.”

The answering smile he got in return made his heart flutter.


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 'more' I hoped to write, sorry it took this long.

His back hit the door the moment it closed and Jet was on him like a man starved.

A strong thigh shoved its way between his own as Jet pressed hot, open mouthed kisses down Theron’s throat.

The angle was awkward and they still had most of their clothes on, but _fuck_ if Theron cared.

He’d always regretted the fact that they’d never had the time to take things any further than a few stolen kisses, and now, with Jet’s lean frame pining him against the door, he could hardly believe they hadn’t _made_ time for this.

He shuddered and dragged his nails through Jet’s hair, laughing slightly when the man growled just below his ear.

Either Theron was lucky that he hadn’t been wearing his usual armor, or the sneaky bastard had purposely worn simple clothes for _**this**_, because it was all to easy to shove the black jacket from his shoulders and slip his hands underneath his shirt.

A sigh shivered out of Jet as Theron’s hands mapped the hard won muscle along his sides, only stopping when he was dragged back into a demanding kiss.

He should have known Jet would be as single minded in bed as he was in his work.

With slow, careful movements, Theron managed to urge him back towards the bed in his shitty hotel room until they fell onto it with a soft grunt. It barely slowed them down, and soon Jet had all but torn Theron’s shirt off for his trouble.

He pushed him back then, making Theron sit on his haunches between his legs. He almost worried that Jet wanted to stop, but that worry was quickly put to rest as those glowing red eyes roved over his bared chest. He almost wondered how the hell he could see anything in the deep gloom, before remembering that Chiss could see in infrared.

Theron wondered what he looked like, lit up in the dark by his body’s own heat.

What ever it was like, Jet certainly approved, all but purring as he slid calloused fingers down Theron’s belly.

“Like what you see?”

He was pretty sure he knew the answer, after all Theron could _**feel**_ Jet’s interest pressed against his hip, but he wanted to hear it anyways. How often do you get complimented by a guy like _this_?

A dark chuckle rumbled out of him and those red eyes disappeared for a minute as he closed them and arched his back, rolling his hips up and against Theron in a maddeningly slow grind.

It pulls a low moan from him as his own eyes flutter shut.

When he opens them again, Jet’s gaze was back on him, and while he can’t see it well, he can definitely _**hear**_ the smirk in his words.

“I thought that was rather obvious.”

“You know, I’m not quite sure, think you might need to spell it out for m-”

He’s on his back before he can even finish the sentence, Jet’s weight straddling his hips and those eyes are absolutely _blazing_ now.

“Then allow me to demonstrate.”

The world fades out a bit as Jet lays kiss after biting kiss across his lips, rocking his hips the whole while as their breaths come harder and harder.

They’re both panting by the time Theron can back him off enough to slip a hand down between them to feel out Jet’s cock, still trapped in his jeans, and _squeeze_. It shocks a gasp from his lips that Theron quickly swallows in another rough kiss.

He’s reaching up then, undoing the button on his pants and slipping his fingers down to grasp the tab on the zipper when a fucking comm goes off.

They both freeze, before looking slowly back down to the floor behind them.

There’s a light blinking out of one of the dark, jacket shaped lumps there, and he hears Jet snarl through his teeth.

He gets up, and Theron barely has time to miss the warm weight before Jet’s yanking his shirt back on and digging the comm out of his jacket.

He turns on the table lamp and Theron watches as he smooths down his mussed hair and composes himself before answering the call.

The tiny holo image of a Rattataki woman appears, Theron vaguely remembers her from Rishi. ‘Kaliyo’, a walking landmine of trouble if his reports on her were right. Jet must be one hell of a smooth talker to keep _her_ in line.

“Hey, that moff asshole you were tracking? Finally showed his mug on a Hutt pleasure barge on Makeb. And not even one of the nice ones.”

“Can this wait? I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment,” if Theron hadn’t just seen how hot and bothered Jet was a minute ago, he’d have never believed it with how calm and unfazed he sounded.

He can hear her snort on the other end of the comm, “I mean sure it can wait if you want to lose him again, you _do_ remember we’ve been hunting him for months, right?”

Jet sighs like he’s having to step away from a nice cup of caf, and not almost-sex with an enemy agent. It takes genuine effort not to laugh.

“Very well, get the ship ready, I’ll be there in a moment.”

He cuts the call, and tosses the comm back down onto his jacket with a sound of disgust.

“Of all the times for that fool to show up...”

The mattress sinks as he sits down on the edge and rubs a hand over his face.

Theron huffs a laugh, sitting up and bumping their shoulders together, “I get it, no rest for the wicked and all that. Besides, if you’re gonna go kill a moff, I should definitely not get in the way of that.”

It’s enough to pull a chuckle from him, and he looks up at Theron with something approaching fondness.

“It seems we won’t be able to ‘catch up’ after all,” he says with a wry smile, “Just know that despite what we agreed on Yavin... I do not consider you an enemy, Theron, not really.”

It’s not an admission of feelings, not even an ‘I care about you’, but given its Jet saying it, ‘I don’t consider you an enemy’ sounds suspiciously like that anyways.

He pulls his jacket back on before picking his comm back up and fussing with it. A second later, Theron’s implants detect a message sent to his own comm. To his surprise, it’s encrypted with the same method he and Lana used on Rishi. Pushing aside the question of how he knew that, he opened the message to find a simple holo-frequency channel.

“I spend my time ferreting out corruption, on either side I might add, so if you ever find yourself with good evidence that an official is behaving rather badly, and there’s too much red tape to stop them, “Jet flashes a vicious smile that sends a shiver down Theron’s spine, “don’t hesitate to call.”

Theron can only nod dumbly as he finishes straightening his clothes and discretely ‘adjusts’ himself. Jet unlocks the door, and just before he leaves, he turns back and for one brief moment that durasteel mask of his slips down again and Theron can see the wary hope in his eyes.

“Should our paths cross, would you prefer I keep my distance, or might I approach you again?”

He really should tell him to stay away. He might claim to be a more neutral party, but he was the top cipher agent at Imperial Intelligence for years. Everything he’s done so far could easily be an act.

But hey, Theron hasn’t filled up his ‘bad decision’ meter for today, so he can’t stop the crooked smile that spreads over his face.

“As long as I’m not actively working? Approach away.”

The soft, relieved look he gets in reply hits him harder than he would’ve thought.

“Stay safe, Theron.”

The door closes behind him, but with his implants, Theron knows Jet can still hear him.

“You too, Jet.”


End file.
